Languid
by arsimckhoi
Summary: I chose this title b/c I believe we can do so much better. And it's a salute to you guttery minded auteurs gave me the confidence to write my first book. That's published now. You fanfic guys get me through countless hrs @ wrk. Thank you so much.


**Hi everyone. It's been forever since I put something up here. Why? Well I just published my book! I got such positive feedback from all of you and enjoyed it so much I said "To Hell with it!" and sat down and wrote a 198 page that is published. Self published but damnit it still counts. I will be trying to go more traditional mainstream publishing with the next book but I'm in love with the process now. It's called 'The Chronicles of Valdez'. It's about an emotionally damaged female detective (yeah, yeah I know) that must choose between working for the paranormal division of the CIA or tell her partner how she feels. (Yeah, I know). She is quickly exposed to a world of mutants, Demons, Angels and shadowy conspiracy groups that no one has heard of. The following is a scene of my 2****nd**** book that I'd like to run past all of you awesome folks. I replace my characters and the dialogue with Rick/Kate appropriate dialogue so have fun and critique, hate whatever you want … just leave a comment about it already! If I get a certain amount I'll write more. Promise.**

"I'm going to kiss you Kate."

Her breath hitched in an odd want/scared reaction.

"Don't change the subject Rick."

"I'm not changing the subject. I heard you Kate. You know how I feel and I've been here for four years waiting for you to see me. So, I'm going to kiss you "Hello" or "Goodbye"

S_hit not like this – not like this you fucking asshole I don't want -_

Then his lips met hers and she welcomed it like a sacred prayer from a Catholic schoolgirl. It forgave her and welcomed at the same time. The warming gush of want from her loins and his pushing embrace. The confusion of wanting to go further faster and restraining herself because, as much as she wanted to keep going, she was mad and needed to lash out. Like a astronomical paradox. She wanted to explode with passion yet her disciplined profession and cautious nature held her together like gravity. So much turmoil inside and so much passion swarming and torturing her on the outside. The ache of hurt and want collided -

She pushed him just far enough so she could still keep touching him then her right hand slapped his face. Slap wasn't the right word. Little girls and weak men slap. This was an _attack _by someone who knew what they were doing. She could have punched him. She could have followed up by making his mouth eat elbow then wrap and coil around his big, ruggedly handsome head into a headlock '_when in doubt! Choke 'em out!' _She heard the saying in the advanced self defense course she took. She didn't though.

The sting against his skin shocked him then a small and slowly growing urge to strike back came upon him. If he could freeze time and write this moment down he most certainly would have called her _bitch_ and written about all the horrible teasing and flirting she had done only to deny him yet again. He would have walked away from her the rest of his life and use her bipolar nature in this moment for every female antagonist he'd ever write for the rest of his career. He'd name those fictional women K(first letter of first name) and B(first letter of last name). Yeah. That'd show her. Fortunately there was no pause or rewind and when she saw his jaw clench and lips pierced together tightly she instantly wanted to undo his pain.

Heavy, stuttering breathing came out while she was try to say "I'm sorry" and her hands cupped his face and pulled herself in for more and in a flash all the immediate pain was forgiven. It wasn't a Hello or Goodbye kiss. It was Right Now.

Their mouths like electric outlets, their tongues like metallic utensils dancing with the sparks their senses and chemistry had created.

Wrapping his arms around her she arched back to try and push away but he would have none of that. Going with her momentum they collided against a wall and he lifted her high off the ground. Pressed forward and her feet were now free from pull of the floor she was flushed with desire now. Free from the ground. Like a bird. Yet with a wall on her back like a concrete surface she was just going to get fucked forever. Warmly, acceptedly fucked.

She'd already coated her underwear and jeans with moist desire and something squealed out of her mouth that could have sounded like "Please Rick! Please God now!"

He wasn't stupid. He had her right were he wanted her. He wasn't going to go without her anymore. He was claiming her. Planting the flag and shouting to the world 'She is mine!'. It wasn't the idea of her anymore. She wasn't a conquest or notch on a bedpost. She was a crusade. Waves upon waves of pleasure was needed. Her pleasure was the holy grail. The Ark of the Covenant. He craved to be her one and done. His past he would deny all other sexual conquests to be with her.

They've been through so much why couldn't they just be together forever. Hell or high water couldn't keep them apart.

Gawd she wanted him so bad in anyway he could give him to her. Mouth, fingers, cock, hug, kiss, tongue gawd she didn't know what she was doing without him. Her life? She hadn't lived for a long time. Her mother had been murdered and Dad went drink crazy and she explored sex with cute, handsome boys before but she'd never been in love.

This handsome narcissist was a necessity at first and then he intruded on her life like a tapeworm, just sucking and taking things. The coffee machine (granted it was crappy), his theories were the ramblings of a child wanting attention. Baseless and purely fictional ramblings. He could paint a picture with simple words that would take people away. Wanted and granted by most but she was based in the real world. This person _died_. They aren't characters you created. This person had people in their lives that were important to them and they felt the same way back. It reciprocated. He didn't start to get that until he opened her mothers case. He didn't have a father. She kind of had a mother. They felt uncomfortable at how well they related to this fact.

The history. The investment of time they had spent in each other. He climbed down off his tower. She picked herself up out of the muck of despair and now they met in the middle to this point where they completed each other his heart being filled. Her mind stimulated and brought to a passion.

They were like the last two puzzle pieces of a 6.2 billion piece set.

In the five seconds he spent removing her jeans she missed his lips. She needed them back on hers. Gasping and craving the oral embrace the unwelcoming coolness of their separation angered her. She tugged him back up by his disheveled hair she put her lips on his. She couldn't wait any more she scrambled for his growing passion and felt it twitch slightly as it was growing. She grazed her thumb over the top and the force of him grabbing her wrists and slamming them into the wall caused an impulsive whimper that took everything in her to repress so as to not mess with the momentum. Mouths pushing in the rhythm of their kiss he pushed underneath to raise her up, freeing her hands that she instantly latched onto this head, then coiled her arms around his neck making it impossible for him to remove his lips. Not that he wanted to. It was masterful and she thought in an instant "He's putting this in a book" then he grabbed her underwear and jerked it until it was tearing and snapping off her body like an alligator bites and rolls until a prey spills its guts and bleeds out. Visceral.

His hands on her ass to carry her, his fingers grazed her entry and she bucked her hips uncontrollably. Wanting to please her he slid one finger in and she moaned. "Get inside me, I need you inside me." He wasn't confused in the least. He knew what she ment but she clarified anyway. "I need your cock in me Rick. Please, please put your c-" and he did. It slid in hard smooth she almost came undone right there.

He'd be _damned _if going to fail her in this moment. He'd been waiting for four years and he wasn't going to let something like his soulmate keep him from convincing him his desires weren't valid. He was going to have her. Forever or not. Tonight he was going to have her the way she was supposed to be had.

Her sex exposed to the air and the scent reaching his nostrils he flared them like a bull about to attack one of the tacky dressed Spaniards.

Still elevated off the ground and legs starting to coil around him she used both hands to get him right where she needed him. Her right hand tearing the dress shirt away. Buttons snapping off and clacking on the floor. Her left hand undoing his belt while stroking the growing bulge in his pants.

_Fuck he's big._

She didn't care and knowing his size was about to be inside of her caused her to tremble with want and she lost motor control temporarily. It was brief but her hands shook and her arms wavered like a wacky arm flailing inflatable tube man she had seen in several car dealerships around town before finally regaining sanity and tear his pants down.

She didn't know how she ended up on her knees but the blow on her knees was ignored by her desire to put that massive bulge of his somewhere. Anywhere. Gawd it had be in her some way. His sweaty, musty desire insulted her briefly before she forced saliva into mouth and opted to clean the glorious man pipe before her. She loved him and saying the words was like acid. It burned at her core, her chest and her brain. She couldn't say it but she could show it.

She took him in her mouth and she ignored the impulse to gag by coughing and pushing more saliva into her mouth. She had seen it in porn video's but she never thought she could be that girl. The cock hungry one that can't get enough of being stuffed.

He felt his cock swell even bigger. He released himself but it was later and he was ready to go again. She was incredible. More than incredible. She was perfect. Perfect for him. The yang to his yin. The _holy shit she's putting my dick in her pussy!_

The golden, drenched, burn of her severly underattended pussy coated his cock like a glove. She was underattended by previous lovers and right now she was going to get more than just the appropriate attention. She was going to get done. Done right. Like she deserved. Like a turmultuous crusader. Like someone that wasn't going to be understood regardless of the psyche evaluations. She was a basket inside a basket case but _goddamn_ his cock was making her open up.

If she had a chance to reflect on this moment she might very well walk away. Say it was a Goodbye kiss but she was completely overwhelmed by the warmth he provided. Like a camp fire that was inside of her. It grew more comforting and warming with each slathering entry of his organ into her.

Castle! Fuck! Please! More! God I need more!

The exclamation was alien to her but welcomed by the increase of tempo. It wasn't electric. It was sexlectric. A piston pumping penis hitting her g-spot while engulfing her sexual innards. It was – it was like – it was …

_Holy shit fuck oh god oh god fuck oh god!_

The words belted out of her like Janis Joplin shouting "Hold on!" and she tried to. She really did but she was penultimately enslaved by his love right now.

She would have exactly 8 more orgasms before he finally decided he was finished. He would have 3. Yeah he conquered her in this moment. They slept like babies for the next 16 hours.


End file.
